fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the Powerpuff Girls, sister to Bubbles and Buttercup, and their leader in The Powerpuff Girls cartoon. Their "father" is Professor Utonium, who created her and her sisters via a combination of sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical X. Blossom is the most intelligent and mature of the three, but at times the most bossy, and acting at others a bit like a nerd. Among the girls, Blossom has one special skill that the others do not possess, the power of "Ice Breath," which lets her breathe out cold air and create ice. FusionFall According to the FusionFall manga, when Fuse first attacked, Blossom and Bubbles saved Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five from the Spawns while Ben and Numbuh Two retrieved a part that was missing for Dexter and Mandark's laser. They later tried to prevent the ship from crashing, but unfortunately failed, leaving Fuse to further his attack. In the now non-existent Future, Blossom and Bubbles are not heard from after the fall of Tech Square, hinting that Fuse's minions might have killed them in the process (the movie in which the player arrives too far into the future shows Blossom and Bubbles battling a Terrafuser) but after three months they appear again. Blossom helps the player with numerous missions, while also being a task-handler should the player choose Dexter as their guide. Princess, not being able to become a PowerPuff Girl, attempts to exact her revenge on Blossom, as she is the leader of the PPG's. Princess has the player help her prepare to pull a prank on Blossom, although Buttercup interfers before the prank is successful and instructs the player to stop helping Princess and help stop her instead. Relationships *Bubbles - Bubbles and Blossom are inseparable and Blossom is very over-protective of her sister. Blossom and Bubbles are always on missions together. They stopped attending school after Buttercup went missing and started being home-schooled. *Ben Tennyson - When Blossom found out that Ben had a liking towards her sister Bubbles, she disapproved and always went out of her way to make it clear to Ben that she did not want him around her sister. She used to read all the tabloids that said Ben was a jerk, so she automatically did not like him. When she saw that he cared and really loved Bubbles, she relent4d and started little by little to give him a certain amount of trust. *Dexter - Blossom began a love/hate relationship with Dexter, but soon they began to date each other. Some time after the Battle at Tech Square she broke up with him because she finds out he has feelings for Olga and decided a romantic relationship between Dexter and herself was just never meant to be. *Cody Coolfriend - Blossom's current boyfriend. Trivia *It is shown that she has a dislike for Meviled Egg Nog during the Knishmas event. *She's the one of the three NPCs that appear in two lairs. The others are Dexter and Grim. Gallery BlossomA.png|Image in the NanoCom Blossom.png|Found at Sector V FusionFall Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Blossom with her sisters Nano05.png|Blossom Nano Category:Females Category:Super Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:CN Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Nanos